The Calm Before the Storm
by Aarati
Summary: Naruto left Konoha years ago when he finally brought Sasuke back. Now he returns home, ready to face his future.


**Chapter 1 Passage in Time**

As I jumped from a tree branch to another, I wondered about what I was doing. What purpose am I serving?

I am a 20-year old jounin-ninja. I have friends who love me. The villagers have grown up and don't hate me any more (most of them anyway). I don't have a girlfriend and I'll never have one because dun-dun-dun I'm gay. But for the moment I don't have lover either although I have plenty of friends who would be happy to help me achieve pleasure. I have come to realize that I want a real relationship.

I smiled in nostalgic as I remembered what I wanted to do, what I wanted to become. I can still feel a little of the righteousness that flowed through my blood whenever I think about becoming a Hokage. But now, I can see that it's not happening soon. Although I suppose I can wait a little longer.

I still haven't contacted or talked to my best friend-rival-brother? Something anyway. Two years ago, I kicked his sorry ass, and dragged him home. I chase him for six years after he ran after the prospect of power. But I remember chasing after him long before that. When I finally found him again two years ago, he didn't even put up much of a fight. When I had walked the archway to the chamber, where our last fight was about to take place, I had already beat up all of his goonies. Their blood was all over me, my clothes were in tatters, barely hanging off my body. I called out his name, rage coating my voice, letting the fox demon take hold of my eyes. When I called a challenge, my eyes were begging for him to come home with me, that I didn't want to hurt him, that all I wanted was…him…me…together. Us.

When he saw me, he froze and did not move a muscle. He just stood there, in a offensive fighting stance, watching me. When his eyes found mine, something changed. Then, something that had never happened before happened; he attacked first, headlong and careless. It was always me who attacked first, who made the first move, who screamed in emotional rage.

After that, the rest is a blur. I remember slinging him over my shoulder as he continued to remain unconscious. I remember being crushed by his weight, falling and laying there for a while, him over me. I remember reveling in his warmth. I snapped out of it then, pushed him off and started dragging him towards Konoha. We were far off though, across forests, though rivers, atop lakes, finally to the Valley's end where everything that started or ended, 5 years ago. I stood there, transfixed by the memories of long ago. Then, Sasuke started to stir, I started moving forward again with a renewed vigor after a short bath. This time I was able to carry him without toppling over. I wonder where I got that strength, I had not eaten for a while nor had I gotten any regular bouts of sleep in a long time. I finally reached the village border, the guard at the gate looked at me with a incredulous expression on their faces. They quickly opened the gates as they saw how I was and who I was carrying. The villagers stared at me, as I made my way through the center to the Hokage's office. I did not have the strength or the care to hide my self in the shadows and to make my way undercover. I have had been stared all my life, those hateful gazes had followed me everywhere. But right then, I couldn't figure out what types of feelings they were sending me. I pushed it away, not wanting to think about it.

I made it to the building and barged in on a meeting. Everything quieted down, all that could be heard was the clomp of my feet as I made my way in front of Tsunade-sama. Then a gasp was heard as everybody saw who exactly was sprawled on the floor. I heard a "Sasuke-kun!" and I knew who it was: Sakura. I shook my head, same as ever, she doesn't ever change.

Sasuke stirred. The punch I delivered to his head at the death valley wasn't enough to last him through the day I guess. Without knowledge of everyone watching him, he brought himself up. Sakura made a move to go toward him but got stopped by Ino. She turned to me, her eyes pleading for me to help him. I turned away resolutely to ignore her, and set my eyes on Sasuke. He was now sitting upright, hunched over his knees, his breathing ragged. He looked up at me and our eyes met. Then, he waited, waited for me to break the silence with my voice. I looked at Tsunade-baa-chan and cleared my throat.

"Hokage-sama, I am here turn in my mission report. Assignment SR-521 stated that once the mission is complete, my duties were to bring the object of want to the Hokage and to deliver my report." I explained for those who wanted to know.

She nodded, "Uzumaki, report to me orally, now." Some "buts" and "we are in the middle of a meeting", started. You could see the ticks at her jaw and her eyes grew sharper. This was going to be fun.

She closed her yes as if collecting her temper but let it loose as she opened them. Her chakra poured into the air and she said, "Be quiet. I am Hokage and as the mission dictates Uzumaki will now report to me."

She must have been really worried about me, I realize now. I smiled back when she smiled at me. Everyone soon quieted down and waited for me to speak up. Just like Sasuke, they waited for me to turn about and make a joke. They did not want to see the truth. I waited for them to realize, but knew that my wish was not going to come true any time soon.

I started to speak after everyone was looking at me and recited the happening of my mission in a concise manner. "If you want more details, it is all in the mission report, except for the last leg of the mission. I, Uzumaki Naruto, hereby state that the retrieval mission assigned to me five years prior at the departure of one Uchiha Sasuke has been completed as of today. "

"Is that all?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. So ends my duty. Now I take my leave." I looked her straight in the eyes, letting her know what I meant. I couldn't stay in Konoha now; I felt the itch to leave. She nodded.

"Uzumaki, As much as I know you are tired and are in need of some rest, there has been an emergency call and I believe that you are the only nin that can handle this situation. I ask, no, order you as your most respected Hokage to do another duty."

She was laying it on really thick but I let a smile grace my lips. God, I loved her. She knew exactly what was going on in my head; she knew I could not take anymore of this. I needed to be away when Sasuke got reintroduced to Konoha.

I let a sigh escape my lip, as if I didn't wan to leave. "I will do as you say. But will I need a partner?" I needed to move on; Sasuke had been my first partner and since he left I had refused to take a permanent partner. It was time to let go.

"Yes, I believe you will require one. Take your pick."

I put my hands to my chin as if in deep thought. As if I need to think about who I could really trust. I let the silence hang, as if still unsure. He knew what I was doing. I finally heard a sign. I wanted to jump up laughing but I suppressed the need. I heard him shift in the shadows above me before he landed beside me without a sound. The air hardly stirred.

"I shall go with dickless." He snarked.

"Takes one to know one." I shot back.

He tried to smirk at me but he looked fake and he knew it. I smiled at him and said to Tsunade, "Fine, I guess I can put up with the bastard", pouting. But all three of us knew that Sai was the only one I would let come with me.

"You know you want me to." He replied coolly.

I grumbled something incoherent, even to me. All this time, the tension in the room had slightly decreased. Sai and I walked towards the door that I had come in through the just five minutes ago with my best-friend of past and now I walked back, and beside me walked my best friend.

As we walked out the door, always bickering, I put my hand up to wave good-bye and all I got was a scroll thrown at me and a "That's your mission statement, brat."

I did not say a word to him. I had nothing to say. I still don't have anything to say, even after two years. No, actually I have a lot of things to say but I have no way of voicing them. And no matter how good of a friend Sai is, he isn't the same as Sasuke. Maybe the problem is that Sai cares and Sasuke never did. He is not much of a bastard as the Uchiha and as far as my luck goes, it's just like me to falling love with the guy who was supposed to be my best friend but one who did not consider me much of anything of his or anything at all for that matter. Yea, I like the bad-ass typed. So, sue me. It's not you he's causing trouble. It's me he has caused pain and suffering. I should sue him.

**Chapter 2 (Part one)**

We stopped right outside of Konoha. I'm stalling, I know. The village looks as magnificent as ever and I bet the people are still as corrupt as ever too. I take a deep breath. Sai hops to the branch beside me.

We're back." He says. I don't answer. I know he's smiling.

"Naruto?" he prods.

"Ok, let's go."

"It's going to be fine."  
>"I know."<p>

"Then, calm down."

"I am calm."

"Yea, but this type of calm is not like you at all."

"I've been thinking."

"That's never a good thing!"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

We made to the gates and I smiled at him gratefully. He waves it off as if saying, what are friends for. And just because I know he hates it, I glomp him.

"Stop that. Get off me." He says, trying to lodge me off his back.

"Haha, you know you love it."

He showed our Id's to the chunins at the gate with me still hanging off him. I stop making a ruckus and cuddle in to him.

"It's been two years, Sai, two years."

"Yea"

"We're home."

"Home is where the heart is."

"Heart?"

"So, yes Naruto. You are home."

"Huh.."

"Now get off me."

"No!" I replied with a grin.

"Get off now, Naruto!"

"Nope… not happening. Ramen?" I asked innocently.

"No!"

"Ill just get very comfortable up here."

"fine…"

"Why do want me to get off anyway?"

"You want Ramen or not?" He knew what the answer to that question would always be.

"Ramen!" I sang.

"GET-"

"Carry me to the Ramen stand."

"No!" I wonder if that's his favorite word.

"I'm telling Kinji you were being mean."

"I'll carry you. Happy, now?"

"Very!...Can we have ice cream later?"

"Why do you still act like a child?"

"Cake then?"

He sighed.

"No wait, ice-cream cake…it's two in one. I hear it's really good."

He cleared his throat that means that he's going to say something serious. "Are you fine?"

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?"

"Naruto…" he warns.

"I'll be fine as long as we don't meet any one we know in the next few days. I need to collect myself."

"I'll turn in the report then?" It wasn't a question; he was going to do it.

"Sure, but if they see you, they are going to wonder about me…emm. I'm sure nobody actually cares enough to look for me though."

He sighed again, " I can't handle this, talk with Kin about this."

Just so you are wondering about who Kin or Kinji is; he's Sai's boyfriend. Ahhh,,.shock I know. But they're great together. Kinji has Sai totally wrapped around his fingers. I love them both to shreds but they try to parent me too much.

After this serous bit, I kept talking about nothing, just to keep my mind occupied and trying to calm my nerves. So when I noticed that Sai had stopped walking, I finished with "Sai, you know I love you."

I looked to see that we had made it to Ichiraku's and finally noticed that most of the rookie nine were there also minus Sakura, Choji and Ino. Yep, Sasuke was there as well, as always sulking in the corner, glowering at anyone and everyone. I noticed him first. Of course I did, my eyes are trained to seek him in a crowd and be able to find him. There was an awkward silence and everyone took in the picture of me piggyback riding on Sai. Sai, being the life saver he is, breaks the silence, "Naruto, I love you too."

There was only one thing I could do. I push my body; my legs remained around his waist and faced him. I pretend sobbed, "really? Oh my God. We have to celebrate, as in now! Let's get Ramen." I said happily. Some one snickered, most likely, Kiba. The silence was officially broken.

Sai, being Sai and of course meaning nothing by it says, "We should get a room." He meant that we should get lodging for the night since we don't have a place to stay but some pervert coughs and starts choking on their ramen. I decide to ignore it and say, "After ramen."

I order up a large bowl of miso, "Make that ten." Sai adds tiredly.

"You'll pay?" I said, still trying to get used to the fact that we met everyone so early. I didn't know what to say or how to react so I chose to block it out. I had no idea how they'll react, after the initial shock of seeing me, I mean. They have the right to question because I left without some much as a wave. They had probably thought I would return in a few days, a few weeks, a few months at most. But Sai and I never came back and now here we were, out of nowhere at Ichiraku's , acting the same as we would have two years ago; me, bugging him to buy me ramen and him retiringly buying it for me.

We sit at the benches, me and Sai facing the five of them and I wonder what they are doing here together. I mean it's weird this group to be together. I understand Hinata, Shino and Kiba but add Shikamaru and Sasuke?

Ramen is good. Am I trying to keep my mind off of Sasuke when he is sitting in front of me and glaring daggers at yours truly? Hell, yes I am.

Shikamaru finally wakes up, sees me, blinks his eyes several times, closes them for exactly fifteen seconds and opens them again, sees me (again), turns to see Sai and utters only what is expected of him, "huh" I suppose it has gotten troublesome to even say troublesome. I love that guy.

He turns to look at me again and I notice that everybody is looking at me. Why? Well, first of all, I'm trying to suppress my laughter so have my hands clasped over my mouth. Second, it's not working. So, I just let it spill; it's the best way to go. I laugh and can't stop laughing. They stare and keep on staring. I laugh some more, double up on my stomach in pain. They keep on looking at me. Damn, they can get a day job staring at people. I fall off the stool but keep on laughing; I am practically rolling on the floor. I try to get up and lean on Hinata for support. She in turn, becomes beet red for some reason, unknown to me. Sai is smiling but is able to hold in his laughter. Shino sits and eats with his face impassive. Sasuke glares at Hinata (what is up with all the weird people in my life?) Kiba is howling with laughter beside me. And now, everybody around us is staring at us.

Yep, everything is back to normal.

**Chapter 2. ( Part 2) Rants and Confessions of a (so-called) Genius**

Sasuke's Point of View (P.O.V.)

What the fuck? What the fucking….fuck? Do you want to know what never fails to surprise and infuriate an Uchiha? If you by any chance answered Uzumaki Naruto, then you don't deserve to be killed. Now, I bet you want to know the whole damn story don't you? Go ask someone else, any one else, they will be able to tell you exactly what happened two years ago and the five years prior to that. It was the hottest thing since Icha Icha according to Kakashi.

Fine, I'll tell you. I ran away to Orochimaru blah. Naruto brought me back, whatever...then he left. It's been two years blah. He left with….Sai, my "look-alike", my replacement. I guess they got along pretty well. I don't care. I don't care, because I'm an Uchiha...and stop giving me that look. Why would I care what the dobe does anyway? None of my business.

So, I'm sitting at Ichiraku with the idiots and waiting for the other idiots, who were supposed to be here about 13 minutes and 13 seconds ago, to show up, but who's counting. It was Sakura's genius idea to meet up ("everybody as in the Rookie nine…minus Naruto" she said, looking sad while cracking her knuckles) and discuss the situation with Naruto and his disappearance. But it's not really a disappearance because he left for mission. So he never came back, like I care. He never sent any letters…to me. I don't care. I don't know if he wrote to anyone else. He didn't even say bye. It doesn't make a difference that I was practically dead when he left. I mean, when I left him practically dead, I left him with a kiss. But where can one get common courtesy now days?

I remember, even though everything else about that day is hazy, I remember him, walking away, his back to me, with some one else by his side.

And now he is back, chattering away, his shoulder length silky blond hair flowing around his face, his bangs faming his forehead. His blue eyes sparkle as he chatters on to Sai (that fucking bastard) about some crap and does not notice me or anyone else. Then, all of a sudden I hear a "Sai, you know I love you."

What the…I'm sure he meant as a friend. He loved the pale stupid looking guy…it doesn't mean anything does it? What the hell did that sentence mean? I am getting angry, I am beyond angry. I want to beat the replacement up. I want to bash his head against the wall. I want to chop him up, cook him and give what's left to Orochimaru.

And you don't want to know what I'll do to that blond idiot. How dare he look at another man that way, when I'm still alive? He is supposed to only look at me, and think of only me. I want o beat the crap out of him too. I'll fireball jutsu him. I'll grab him, shove him against a wall and kiss him!

I tune in on the conversation again to hear Sai say, "Let's get a room." and Naruto replied nonchalantly, "After Ramen."

Kiba chokes on his ramen, that dummy. Hyuuga is red as a tomato. For the past years, I have never seen her turn so red.

The Dobe starts eating, not saying anything to us at all. Everyone save Sai is staring at Naruto-yes, my self included- and it seems like he doesn't notice at all. Damn it, he hasn't even looked at me once.

Why won't he look at me? I start tapping the table to voice my annoyance and the lazy-ass finally wakes up. He looks stupefied by what he's seeing. This sets off Naruto and soon he's on the floor, laughing with no care. In joins Inuzuka and Sai just keeps on smiling on the sidelines. Shikamaru mutters "ugh" as it is now too troublesome to say troublesome. Hyuuga smiles shyly and Aburame is pouting (?) What in the world?

"Naruto-kun," he starts and Naruto and Kiba stop laughing at once. Naruto looks surprised and there's a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He gasps and says, "Shino? Where did you come from?"

Aburame pouts even further and mutters something about not being noticed when Naruto bursts in saying, "I'm just joking, Shino. I noticed you from the very beginning."

Aburame brightened up considerably, if that's even possible. But Naruto is able to do that; he can get a reaction of people others can't even hope to get a acknowledgement of existent from.

Sai pats Naruto on the head, ruffling his hair. Who the fuck gave him permission to touch my dobe's hair? Not me. So, Why . Is. He. Touching. It. I put on my most scary death-glare for Sai's benefit and stare him down. The bastard suddenly turns and catches my eyes, and he smirks. He has the guts to smirk and scoots closer to Naruto. And stupid Dobe leans into him, like, it's a normal reaction. Like, it's an everyday occurrence to be joined at the hips with another male, like he's used to being that close to the bastard copycat.

I look over to Naruto, who's expertly avoiding my eyes like the plague. He stands up gracefully after finishing his eleventh bowl of Ramen and says, "We should get going now. Bunch of things to do: Baa-cah will have my head if we don't turn in our mission reports today. See you guys later!"

Everyone says their good bye, which Naruto graces us with a wave and adds, "Le's go for some drinks soon."

Sai mutters a "have a nice day" and turns to Naruto who's already walking away. He catches up and then they're gone…disappeared into the shadows.

I look around to see everyone staring at me, trying to gauge my reaction. I lift my right eyebrow in a response, nonchalantly as if none of this had bothered me at all. Like I didn't want to bite Sai's head off then chew on it. And the most anger provoking thing about that guy is that he doesn't seem to have a last name so I can't call him that to show the distance in our relationship.

Then, finally when all the staring was starting to get awkward, Sauka, Ino and Akichima showed up, out of breath.

Pink and Yellow took a deep breath and shouted at the same time, "Naruto is back!"

"We know!" Inuzuka yelled back, equally as out, "He was just here!"

"Where is he then?" Sakura shouted.

"Left to see the Hokage." Shikamaru said, quietly.

The three saw down and ordered some ramen. Yellow starts by saying, "Now that he's back, we should go visit him right? Maybe throw him a small party?"

"We can't do that. He's probably tired, he just got back." Sakura says between sips of her soup.

Hyuuga stood up and said with stuttering once, "I shall go talk to him."

"Shouldn't Sakura or Sasuke go talk to him, Hinata? They were part of the same team…"

Hyuuga spun around and glared at me, her eyes cold and hard. What the hell? Even the quiet chick is hating on me.

"I love Naruto-kun." She said, her voice daring anyone to get up and dispute her claim.

I was about to send her into permanent coma when Ino broke the silence by saying, "Why don't we invite him to lunch then?" This was met by nods. "Alright then, that's the plan."

Aburame, surprises me yet again and speaks up, "If we leave now, we will be able to catch him at the Hokage building. He did say we should go for a drink soon."

So, somehow everyone ended up going, me included, to see the idiot. The eight of us stopped at the front door as they flew open and on the other side stood Naruto, Sai and some other guy.

**Chapter 3 Out of the Closet and Into the Room**

Naruto P.O.V.

When we stand in front of the Hokage building, I stop for a moment and look at it. This was my dream, is still my dream I suppose but even now it still seems so far away. I look at my father's face and I think, maybe, maybe it's still possible. I have come this far, I can't give up right? I have to be the Hokage, it's a must, for my mom's sake as well as mine.

I found who my parents were when I turned 16. My dad "introduced" himself to me when Pein and Akasuki attacked Kanoha. And I met my mom when Bee was teaching me to control Kyuu so I could help release the other eight demons from Madara and leave him powerless. During my training, I learned a lot about myself and Kyuubi and we accepted each other. We're cool now, most of the times anyway; except for the times when he can't get his green tea. He's a very refined person you know. He's like a super grandpa, who's really old but inhumanely strong in every aspect.

Sai pushes me forward and we enter the tower together. We greet Shizune and enter the Hokage's office without knocking. I saw baa-chan, couldn't control my happiness that she hadn't died from paperwork or alcohol poisoning and launched my self at her and gave her a big hug.

She hugged back just as fiercely and started lecturing about weekly reports and the unsteadiness of them, and then she started worrying about my health and my unhealthy lifestyle. She just kept on going and going; I mean sure, I mess up sometimes but it results in something good, usually. Life lessons, people, where would we be without them? Dead, I think.

After half an hour of lecture, when I was on the verge of falling asleep, there was a knock at the door and Kin stepped in. I ran and glomped him; I am going to buy him something really pretty. He knows just when to come to save me from death by boredom. He's awesomeness personified. I once told him that I wouldn't mind having him as a mother and he did a little fake laugh- the one which means ya right—and corrected me. "Father, you mean."

Then, Sai laughed, "Honey, obviously I'm the father here." And let's just say that I don't mind that I missed the parents' spat when I was a kid. But I swear, it's coming back with a revenge; first they bicker like there's no tomorrow, then they kiss like there's no tomorrow. It's hot but sometimes it's so mushy-gag- when I really want is some good yaoi. Is that so much to ask for? But now that I think about it, it seems weird; like enjoying watching your parents have sex. Shit, I really didn't need to think about that.

So after baa-chan is finished with her boring speech, and "father" and "mother" bicker before coming to a stand still about one issue or another, we finally leave. I am so beat. I stepped out of the doorway, lift my head to the sky and shout, "Freedom!"

I wait for Sai or Kin to say something but when silence keeps. I open my eyes to see the eight of my friends. They stop walking also and I let out an awkward chuckle, "Hey guys, what are all of you doing here?" I put an emphasis on "all" and "here". Come on, do I have to meet everybody on the first day back? Is it so wrong to want peace and quiet for a day, a week at most?

"We heard you just made it back." Ino started but was cut off when Sakura reached for and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I hugged back, laughing a bit, "You're not going to hit me over the head."

"I'm too happy to even think about hitting you. Do you know how boring it's been with just Sasuke? Because you were gone, I was stuck doing D-class mission for a year with him and had to deal with sulky behavior the whole time and no one was there to crack stupid jokes to take my mind off of murder."

"Ahh…and here I thought I wasn't appreciated."

Ino, who probably thought that she had given us enough reunion moment pushed Sakura aside and exclaimed over me, "Wow, I love how you've turned out." She added a wink.

"Yea?" I replied and then started shooting off different poses.

"Anyway," Kin said after introducing himself to everyone and getting their names, "Since, it seems everyone is here, why don't we go for a drink and get to know each other?"

Everyone assented, except for those who didn't but trudged along anyways.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

A few long hours have passed as everyone drank themselves to oblivion. I, of course, didn't even touch a drop of the alcoholic beverage, not being sure of how my body would react to the stimulant. But it turns out that Aburame is a very happy drunk, and right now he's really grating my nerves as he is continually trying to make conversation with me. The Hyuuga girl is a slutty drunk and right now she's really pissing me off as she's putting the moves on Naruto—not so innocent and sweet is she! Damn she's all over him and that drunken idiot keeps looking away from her and politely refusing. Doesn't he know that he should be firm and say, "Fuck no! I want to make some sweaty, hot, man-love with Sasuke?"

Oh God, look at him, now he's hiding behind that "Kin" guy, who the hell is he anyway? Naruto seems pretty comfortable with him. They were holding hands when we walked back from the Hokage's Tower; and Sai bastard was holding Naruto's other hand.

Oh My God. I never thought the day would come when I would think those words. Why didn't I see it before? All three of them are involved, sexually. That can't be correct….they must be forcing the idiot or….or…outwitting him and confusing him, which isn't hard at all.

I was supposed to be his first…first everything. Just like he was going to be mine…Did I save myself for him for nothing? What? So, I'm still a virgin and I'm waiting on Uzumaki Naruto that's noble right? There's fucking no problem with saving yourself for someone, I'll fuckin kill anyone who says or thinks any different.

There is not one in this world, I mean village, I'd want to do anything with except for you-know-who. I'm not going to say his name, you know who the blond idiot is.

As Hyuuga tries to push Kin away to get to Naruto, Kin is gently telling her something. I try to strain my ears to listen, which brings about nothing. Then, all of a sudden, Hyuuga bursts out, "What the hell does that mean?"

Sai sated to say something but Naruto held him back, "I got this."

By now, every one's attention was on them. Naruto turned to Hyuuga, "Hina-chan. You're a nice, sweet, cute person and I know you have liked me for a long time. But you and me….I just don't think about you that way. What I mean to say is I don't like you sexually because I don't like girls sexually." He stressed the word "sexually."

Sai cut in, "What he means is, he's not looking for soft curves, rather hard contours."

Kin hit him on the head, "Let Naru explain it."

"it's ok, Kin. It's simple really, I'm gay. I hope that doesn't make a difference in how you think of me." He said quietly.

There was a silence as Hyuuga pealed into fresh set of tears. Naruto puted and squirmed in place; he obviously didn't know what to do. Sakura made her over to him and nudged him, prompting him to comfort the hysterical woman.

He nodded and got on the ground beside her. "Hina-chan, I hope you're still my friend. I would have never made it through those years without you. You believed in me, when no-body else did, which gave me strength to keep on trying. For you, I swore to never give up and when I saw you giving it your all…it's just…there's a special place fore you in my heart and life. I hope you choose to stay." When she looked at him with tears drying in her eyes, he gave her a grin, "I don't want to lose my #1 fan."

She jumped and threw herself on him (again!). He hugged her back and she whispered something to him because he let out a small laugh and said, "You've no idea."

She reluctantly let go of him and stood up. Pink and Yellow gave her a hug and started whispering furiously in each other's ears. A few minutes later, Hyuuga grabbed Inuzuka (a loud, brass and perverted drunk) and Aburame and exited with a glint in her eyes and an (evil) smile decorating her face.

After that Pink and Yellow also said their goodbyes and left semi-drunkenly.

The Baka released a sigh of relief. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room and the rest of the occupants, briefly resting his eyes on them. When he looked my way, his eyes immediately snapped to the wall behind me. Surprised sketched his face; perhaps he hadn't expected me to be here still or may be he hadn't expected me to me staring directly at him. I tried to catch his eyes to no avail. He had, it seemed, mastered the art of avoidance. Good thing too, he's a ninja after all. He should have mastered it a long time ago. Idiot, stupid, insufferable twit for being able to avoid me so easily.

He moved his eyes away and said, "So, Shikamaru, what's good?"

Nara, who by the way is a melancholy drunk looked up sadly at Naruto and said, his voice cracking, "Man, Naruto, I'm so sorry. Here I am, a genius, they call me, but not being able to see past…" He shook his head, as if trying to clear his head.

"Yeah," Akichimi added, who was not drunk by the looks of it; although I've seen him finish four bottles all by himself. "We tried to help, but we never really understood what was going on, how you felt… But buddy, we're here for you." What the hell is the fat guy talking about? I don't get it, all them seem to understand what is going on and I'm the only one who has no clue.

Nara nodded and reached across the table to grasp Naruto hand, while Kin and Sai (I fucking hate them both) shared a small smile.

"Thanks guys, I know you care. Thanks for understanding…" Naruto trailed off. He clasped Nara's hand back and said in a serious tone, "I took your advice and cloud-watching has really helped me."

There was a dead silence while I tried not to laugh. I really tried but I kept imagining the scenario over and over again until my body couldn't hold it back anymore and so our erupted a cough-hack-laugh fit. As I held onto the table for support, I saw through my lased the astonished face of everyone. Ha, who the #1 surprising ninja now?

Then I saw it, that look in his eyes; he was absolutely glowing. His eyes grew wider and the skies in them seemed to reflect the depth of the oceans. He didn't look away. But this moment was ruined as the fake-wanna-be, Sai said with fake concern, "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun? Forgot how to breathe without your-"

I was about to shove his face in the wall when Kun or whatever his name finally showed his usefulness as he squared a fist to Sai's head.

The fake looked about to retort angrily at his friend, but stopped short as he saw the fury coloring Kin's eyes. My respect for the purple-haired man grew as he spoke in a sweet voice, while his eyes gave his anger away, "You will be civil and polite at all times."

"Yes, sir" was the sullen reply.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Today, I woke up with the worst hangover. Seems as if Kyuu wants to punish me for all the drinking I did last night. I rolled over in my bed; so many things had happened last night but I could only focus on one event. Sasuke, laughing. I have never seen him like that; falling apart with laughter. He just let loose of his control and let out he most ugly laugh I have ever heard. He must be rusty, having not laughed in so long. Everybody in the room just gaped at this show of emotion. Then, Sai of course ruined the beautiful moment (a moment in history really) by spewing horrible things from his mouth. I know he's still mad and bitter on behalf of me but I'm glad Kin made him shut up, Sasuke looked to be contemplating murder.

"Ahhhhhh!," I screamed into my pillow, as my head pounded and my stomach heaved. 'Kyuu, stop it.'

'**Who told you to drink yourself silly?'**

'ughh…I know you had my back partner?'

'**Partner, ha. Stop trying to take advantage of me, stupid brat.'**

'Kyuu, it hurtssss..'

'**Kit, I don't ccccaare.'**

'You are such a bitch. I bet you were having a roaring good time getting drunk last night and oh yes, I remember someone with nine-tails asking me for more sake. And now, I have twice as big a headache and you're pain free. It's not fair!" I stomped around in my head for a good affect.

'**Fine, just stop whining. I'll do something about it.'**

After a few minutes, my head became a relatively peaceful place and my stomach stopped aching. It's not that bad being a host for a demon. I mean if you are on good terms with the said demon, you get some major quirks.

I got up from bed before laziness began to set in, took a shower and went out to train.

**Omni P.O.V.**

Uchiha Sasuke usually woke up at the abysmal hour of four thirty in the morning. He would usually proceed to clean up and eat a small breakfast before heading to his back yard training area where he commenced to train for two hours. Then, he would meditate, after which he would grab a quick snack and would head out to the practice arenas where he would spar with some incompetent fools. At one in the afternoon, he would go to Ichiraku's for a painfully quiet lunch. Then, he would go check if there were any mission available for him. If there were, he would go off on his mission. If there weren't any, he would go home and work on his secret mission: finding Naruto.

He couldn't very well ask for a mission to track down the baka, since the baka was away on a mission given to him directly by the Hokage in front of council and civil members. Also, the Hokage hated Sasuke very much and could barely stand his presence for more than five minutes, so he had no chance of making an appointment and defending his stance. There was also the fact that he was once a rounin-ninja while Naruto was a celebrated war hero who brought the said rounin-ninja back from the dark side. Yep, so he had no choice but to track Naruto down on the sly using the sources he had made during his Orochimaru days. Once in a while some he would receive news of a blond ninja with a contagious smile but the next day, the blond ninja and his companions would disappear without a trace.

But this morning was different, this morning was special. This morning, Uchiha Sasuke slept in. Usually, no matter how late he went to sleep, his internal alarm clock would buzz and let out a cold terrifying scream, thus awaking him. Today, it seemed as if someone had reached inside of him and turned it off. The sun rose hesitantly and brightened as it saw that he had beat Sasuke today. The birds awoke and started tittering about he unusual feeling in the air. And Sasuke snuggled into his warm covers and dreamed about the beautiful smile that always kept him warm.

It was ten o'clock in the morning and Uzumaki Naruto was taking a stroll around Kanoha after a long morning of practice. He took a few turns, ducked into alleys, jumped onto roofs, without knowing where he was headed towards. He was having fun rediscovering Konoha. He stopped on top of a roof of an ornate, traditional house. This had been his playground when he was a child. The whole of Konoha and the surrounding forest had been at his disposal; he was forever finding new hiding spaces and creating new games he could play alone. He had been alone, from the first moment he could remember. Then later he had started to realize the presence of others in his life, most importantly the third Hokage. He had watched the third take care of all the problems that arose, he had watched as the old man protected the village with a fire burning in his chest. And he had come to love this village as his own because of the third.

Naruto let out a small laugh as he remembered running around, besting the best of Konoha ninjas. The pranks, the silly things he did, even now seemed so much fun.

"Should I show Konoha who is back?" He asked the air with a playful smile. 'They'll know soon enough and not because of my pranks but because of my accomplishments. It's time to fulfill my dreams, to make the people who chose to believe in me, proud. No more running away."

He stilled suddenly when he heard a cruse being uttered from inside of the house. He looked around, and surveyed the house and its surroundings. He realized that he was in one of those districts housed by a rich, powerful ninja clan. But the air seemed to be too silent. By now, there should be people milling around, getting to business. He got his answer when Sasuke came out with a frown etched on his face.

Naruto quickly hid himself behind a tree, making sure to conceal his chakra as well. He watched as Sasuke stood motionless for a moment before taking a deep breath and began training. He became so involved in his practice that he didn't notice a pair of azure eyes watching him, "No more running away. Time to get everything I want!"

Naruto vanished away noiselessly after a few minutes.

Sasuke stopped mid-stance as he felt the air stir. There was not sound out of place but something distinct was definitely missing from the surrounding that was there moments ago. He resumed his stance and started the complicated side step that he knew by heart. He slipped and let out a string of curses that would have made Orochimaru blush.

What was happening to him? Waking up five hours late and then messing up a simple move, what was the cause of this? Of course, Sasuke knew exactly what had changed and what was wrong but he had built a grand maze on the side of the river, De Nile, and loved getting lost in it.

He sighed and shook his head. It couldn't be Naruto, but no one else could bother him that deeply.

'**Yes, Naruto could always bother us.'**

'**No, I'm an Uchiha, nothing can bother me. I am emotionless, a stone.'**

'**yes that's why you just had a wet dream. You hadn't had one since hmm…when was the last time you saw Naruto again?'**

'**I…thanks a lot. I was just trying to live my life in relative peace and denial.' **He sounded sulky.

'**Hmph, what ever happened to Uchihas can do whatever they want, where ever they want , whenever they want, however they want, whoever they want? You want Naurto but he's not yours at all, rather some good for nothing wanna-be guys are taking advantage of him."**

'**Naruto's mine!' **Sasuke interrupted himself (?), **'and you, voice, are me too so why are you always saying, "you"?'**

'**Because I'm ashamed to be you. If I was you and not just a voice in your head; I would go to Naruto and plant a kiss on him where he stood. But, you, yes you, take the insult of slutty girls throwing themselves at him and horny guys putting their filthy hands all over him. I can't fucking take this anymore.'**

Sauske rubbed his head; his confusing thoughts brought no solutions. He checked the sun's position to find that it was already noon. He changed his sweaty clothes and headed out for lunch. He would go where he went everyday without fail for at least one meal: Ichiraku's and hopefully something good would happen there….he just had a feeling.

Naruto inhaled one bowl after another of his delicious ramen. When he stopped to think about the consequences of binging on his favorite food, he finally felt the warm presence of someone sitting beside him and watching him intently. He close his eyes, let his chakra coat the air and reached out to touch the others' chakra. "Uchiha Sasuke" It hummed in pleasure and in remembrance.

Naruto pulled back into himself swiftly and turned around to face Sasuke. They stared at each other unashamedly, their eyes drinking in all the small details that had changed over the years. They looked at each other as if they hadn't just seen the other yesterday or that Sasuke hadn't followed Naruto and his merry band of three to their hotel room last night or that Naruto hadn't found himself watching Sasuke this morning. And in their mind, those moments didn't count because they hadn't been able to study the other to their hearts' content, because they hadn't been able to bask in the others' gaze while watching them right back.

When they finally zoned back into reality after what seemed like a moment to them, they nodded to each other.

"Sasuke." The Uchiha shuddered at what the voice could make him feel.

"Naruto." The blond felt his heart stop when he heard his name come from his unrequited love's mouth, with no malice, no contempt in them.

"So, what are you doing here?" Naruto said to fill the silence.

"Grabbing lunch. What about you?" Sasuke was getting nervous, why was he nervous?

"Same here."

After a brief silence which felt like death, Sasuke broke the barrier, "You're back." His voice cracked in relief. Naruto stared at the other man in amazement.

"What?" The Uchiha questioned as he started on his ramen.

"Nothing," Naruto said as his face split into a grin, "Just nothing. Today's a beautiful day don't you think?"

Sasuke looked at the sky, where the sun shone weakly as the dark clouds reached their gloomy arms to cover the glowing ball.

"It's going to rain soon." he answered.

"Yes, but I love the weather before it rains, it remind me of …." Naruto trailed off.

'What? Who?' Sasuke wanted to ask but kept his questions to himself.

'You, it reminds me of you.' Naruto thought but he said, as if resigned to whatever fact, "it reminds me of the person I love."

"I like it better when the sun governs the sky." 'Who do you love, Naruto?'

"But to have a clear sky once more, we need the clouds, the rain, and the storms. We shouldn't run away from the inevitable."

"It's going to be a big storm." 'Are you willing to brave it with me though? Is it worth it?' Sasuke thought as he watched the blond boy smile at the sky and shake his head.

"Yea, it's going to be huge but that's okay because the rain will be refreshing after this relentless gray weather."

'Of course, it's worth it. It is Naruto after all.' Sasuke didn't bother hiding his smile, "When did you get to be so thoughtful, baka?"

"I told you, I've been cloud watching, bastard. And don't call me an idiot."

Sasuke paused. Did he want to return to the routine of years ago?

He smirked. "I'm just saying it like it is. Anyway I was going to the arenas to spar soon."

"Yea?" Naruto asked as if not noticing the blatant invitation.

Sasuke ground his teeth; the idiot was so infuriating, so infuriatingly good. His blood sped up as it hadn't done in so long.

"Do you want to spar or not?" He barked.

"You only had to ask." The other had the guts to look innocent.

Sasuke reached over, grabbed Naruto by his head, dragged his blond closer until their lips were inches apart and pressed them together. They stared at each other, this was no fairy tale scene and their life was no fairy tale story. Naruto sighed, closed his eyes and pressed back momentarily before backing away.

Without looking at each other, they paid for their meals and walked off to train. And as they walked away, the rain fell, coloring the world dark, so no one could see their hands clasping and another brief chaste kiss being shared.

"I'm going to beat your ass, bastard."

"You can always try."


End file.
